Five-Region Rush
Chapter One Gold watched the waves roll by the side of the ship. He had turned thirteen on the trip to Johto, and he wanted to get his first Pokemon. Gold and his mother were moving from Hoenn and its rising criminal population to Johto, so that Gold could start his adventure in a safer place. Then, an hour later, Gold stepped off of the ferry and into New Bark Town. He knew from the maps he had studied on the boat that Johto and the region to the east, Kanto, made up the Indigo continent. He knew that the first town he would visit on his journey would be Violet City, which also held the first gym. And finally, he knew that the Indigo Plateau was across the Mount Silver. The next day, Gold went straight over to the Pokemon Research Lab, headed by Professor Elm. “Well, hello there,” said Professor Elm when he saw Gold. “You must be Gold, the new boy from Hoenn. I understand that you are thirteen, so go ahead and choose a Pokemon; Chikorita, a grass type, Cyndaquil, a fire type, or Totadile, a water type. Choose quickly, though: today is Karen’s birthday, and I’m expecting her soon.” Gold thought about it for a minute: he knew that fire types were strong, and if you trained them enough, even water types were easy to defeat. But water types were notoriously fast, and Totadile’s evolutions were very strong. And yet, grass types were balanced, and they could heal themselves. Just as Karen came in, Gold picked up the Poke Ball for Cyndaquil. “Hey, Professor Elm,” Karen said. “And you must be… Gold? Yeah, that’s it. Huh? You got your Pokemon? Please tell me you didn’t take Chikorita!” “No, I chose Cyndaquil, don’t worry,” replied Gold. As Karen picked up Chikorita, Elm said, “Why don’t you give them nicknames?” Gold thought that it was a great idea, and nicknamed Cyndaquil Flare. Karen nicknamed her Chikorita Leaf. “Now,” said Elm, “here are your Poke-Dexes. When you catch a Pokemon, your Poke-Dex will record information about it. Also, could you take this Egg to Professor Oak? He’s on the trail north of here. He might think this is interesting, as nobody has seen a Pokemon Egg before.” Gold and Karen accepted, and left with the Egg. As they were leaving New Bark, Volkner, one of their neighbors, came running. “Gold, Karen, you need your phones and maps before you leave. Your mothers gave them to me.” They thanked him and left. On the way to Oak’s cabin, Gold asked Karen what she was going to do. “I’m gonna become the world’s most renowned grass Pokemon Professor. I want to find ways to help the environment using Pokemon that want to help me. You see, my father was poisoned by toxic sludge at a factory that was polluting the environment. I fear that one day, I’ll get a call from the hospital that he didn’t make it…” “Oh, sorry… well, I want to be the first person to go to all five known regions- Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Orre- get all the badges, and win the Indigo Rivalry, the Silver Conference, the Ever Grande Championship, the World Battle, and the Shadow Tournament, respectively.” At this, Professor Oak’s cabin came into view. “Race ya!” said Gold, and the duo was off. Information Gold is a thirteen-year-old trainer who just started his adventure. He chose Cyndaquil as his starting Pokemon. He likes playing cards, but sometimes uses his mom’s Alakazam to cheat. He carries around a deck of steel cards that can’t be broken. He wants to be the first person to beat every Gym and every Championship. His hero is Red. He has a Cyndaquil (Flare) with him. Karen is a thirteen-year-old who wants to become a Pokemon Professor. She hopes to clean the environment because her father was poisoned by toxins. She hates poison types because of this. She participates in Contests to raise awareness about her cause and to gather support. She chose Chikorita as her starter Pokemon. Her hero is Green, the famous coordinator. Her only Pokemon is Chikorita/Leaf. Kai is a mysterious young man who stole a Totadile. He hates Gold and Karen for some unknown reason. Volkner is a teenager that grew up in New Bark Town with Karen, and befriended Gold in less than five minutes. He inherited the Sunnyshore City Gym in Sinnoh after his father left for reasons unknown. He loves electric Pokemon and uses them to help him tinker with gadgets he invents. Flare is Gold’s Cyndaquil. It was his first Pokemon. He loves to ride on Gold’s head when travelling. He is slightly lazy outside of battle, but once he is fighting, he is one of the fastest Pokemon Gold has seen. Leaf is Karen’s Chikorita. It was her first Pokemon. She loves to ride on Karen’s shoulder when travelling. She is caring, and can heal herself and others by using a “Heal Powder” she makes from common herbs in the wild. In battle, she favors long-range attacks to physical ones. Red is the Champion of the Indigo Rivalry. He beat it without any of his Pokemon fainting or needing to be healed. He disappeared, and is said to reside in the deepest reaches of Mount Silver, training. Other rumors say that he was attacked by the Elite Four, and was killed. Blue is Red’s rival. He is Professor Oak’s grandson, and was Red’s final opponent in the Indigo Rivalry. He is currently the Gym Leader of Viridian City, the supposed keeper of the Earth Badge (which was actually in Red’s possession before it was stolen by the Elite Four), and the strongest gym leader. He will only use his strongest Pokemon if his challenger is in the top 10 of the Indigo Rivalry (he and Red are 1 and 2 with practically unbeatable records, so the rankings went from top 8 to top 10). Gold’s mother is a Pokemon Coordinator. She uses Alakazam, Glameow, Roserade, and Milotic in contests, but has many more Pokemon. She moved out of Hoenn because of Teams Magma and Aqua, and didn’t want Gold to get hurt by them. Category:Fan Novels Category:Fanfiction